Choice Of Heart
by Anjyu
Summary: complete!Kairi is a princess trying to find her true love.One day two knights come to the palace named Riku and Sora.Can one of them win the heart of the princess?Can Riku or Sora keep their friendship from turning into Rivalry?some RK and SK!
1. Prologue

~*~ The First Meeting~*~

Today was a special day...The king had arranged another meeting with two new suitors for his daughter to marry... All he wanted for his daughter was for her to settle down and have his grandchildren before he died ,and for a new king to take the throne. There were two Knights... Brave Knights... They had killed every ferocious beast in the country no one would have even dared to challenge to a duel to the death to... There were two of them... The first was Riku... He was strong and muscular with many battle scars to show he'd been in many fights... He wore black battle armor with black leather boots with a necklace around his neck of a golden dragon tooth to prove he had slain the most dangerous dragon in the country... He had silver hair and deep teal eyes... Then there was his comrade Sora...Sora had spiky brown hair with black armor as well with the crest of bravery in the center and he had a necklace to only his was a dragon claw bone....He had a large scar on his left cheek as well... He also had deep beautiful blue eyes like the sky...These two were always together and could never be separated...

"Hey Sora I wonder what the princess will look like..." replied Riku curiously.

"I don't know... I just heard she was the most beautiful maiden in the country and the hardest to catch to..." explained Sora.

"Well no one can match my charm..." replied Riku with a smirk. 

"You have as much charm as a dying cow..." laughed Sora.

"We'll see about that..." smirked Riku.

Suddenly the were led to the throne room by two guards to meet the king.

"Ah welcome brave warriors!" greeted the king.

The both bowed.

"It's our pleasure to be here..." replied Riku as they both rose from their current position.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter!"chimed in the king.

Suddenly an annoyed girl was brought out.

"Let me go mother!" the girl protested.

"Kairi stand still so these two nice young men can meet you!" exclaimed the queen rather annoyed by her stubborn daughter.

"Come Kairi meet sir Riku and Sir Sora!" chimed in the king.

Suddenly there stood an awestruck Riku and Sora as they admired the long red haired beauty. She only smirked at them both with cold violet eyes laughing at them. 

"Good day Sir Riku and Sora..." replied Kairi with fake enthusiasm as she walked out.

Her red braids shook as she walked off as her violet dress clung to her.

"No wonder no one has ever had a chance with her..." muttered Sora to Riku but Riku said nothing...The princess stubbornness only made him fall for her even more... He would have her oh yes he would no matter what the cost but as for Sora he was already giving up as a flood of doubt washed over him...

"Come dinner shall be in an hour...Go with the guards and they will help you get cleaned up and rested from your long journey." pronounced the king as they both were escorted to the royal bath chamber to wash up... 


	2. The Grand Dining Hall

~*~The Grand Dining Hall~*~   
The king looked to them.  
"You have traveled far....You must be famished. I insist stay with us for dinner. It will help my daughter to get to know you both better."he replied.  
Kairi rolled her eyes.  
She didn't want to get to know anyone better. She just wanted to do this for her fathers sake. He was getting old and he wouldn't have much longer to live and she wanted to try and give them a chance....She wasn't doing it for herself but her father who had insisted upon the day she was born that she was born to find a suitor.  
Riku bowed.  
"It would be thine honor to dine with the."he replied.  
Sora bowed to.  
"We would like to get to know your lovely daughter better to."he replied.  
Riku smirked at his best friend who was trying the best he could to may a good impression upon the king while Riku had looked to the depths of this princesses heart. She was his and his alone at that moment he thought...Maybe she would be his only time would tell.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suddenly they found themselves being led down a grand hallway.  
Sora looked and marveled at the grand paintings and colorful decorations. While Riku kept his eyes locked on the princess...He was going to unlock everyone of her secrets that were hidden in the very depths of her soul.  
Soon they entered a grand dining hall. The table was of marble and the rim was made of gold. Many dishes had been set upon the table.  
They all sat down. Sora by Riku and close to the king. There was a bottle of what looked like sake. Sora found himself pouring him a glass of the rich liquid. He then indulged himself on its sweetness.  
Riku however was no interested in eating or making himself drunk unlike his comrade. He only wished to get to know all he could about the princess.  
Riku did however take a cup and fill it with water and sip it just to let the king know that he would drink something. Sora however was now on his third glass of sake. Riku however did not notice this and kept gazing at the princess who ate her food slowly by taking small bites. Riku then picked up his cup of water again. His black leather fingerless glove grasping it.  
"So princess how old are you?"asked Riku gently.  
Kairi looked up from her food and gave a fake sweet smile at Riku.  
"Seventeen."she replied.  
"How about yourself?"she asked trying to be polite.  
"Eighteen."he replied.  
Sora's vision was beginning to blur and he felt dizzy.  
Riku however was trying to indulge himself into a conversation with the princess. Sora however felt his stomach feel like it was spinning. Sora's stomach however couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly Sora lost it all and he threw up the sake onto a love sick Riku......  
Riku's face turned red and he turned pale when he looked at his black leather outfit while Kairi snarled her nose in disgust and ran out of the dining room and the king and Queen became quiet pale.  
She then walked out.  
"I'll get someone to help clean this little mess up." replied the Queen.  
Riku glared at Sora.  
"Sora how could you vomit in front of royalty and especially on my best suit!?"glared Riku.  
"Especially in front of princess Kairi! Now she's going to think were a bunch of drunkies!"he yelled.  
"You better hope this comes out!" he said while glaring at Sora.  
Sora just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He had made a bad impression in front of the princess witch he thought his chances with her now would be extremely slim. He had also caused his best friend to look bad.....  
Soon a maid had brought Riku a towel and the king excused himself from the table.  
Riku wiped off his clothes the best he could and tied the towel around him as a guard showed them to their bed chambers witch they'd be staying in for that months time.  
The guard glared at them both.  
"Here are the rules...... Don't go down the main hallway....It's off limits it's were the Queen and King and the princess sleep."he replied.  
"You are not allowed to touch her or-"but he was cut off by Riku.  
"You think were a couple of perverts don't you?"replied Riku.  
"Trust me...We did not come here for that....We are here to help the king."he replied.  
The guard nodded.  
"Well all I have to tell you is watch your back."replied the guard and he walked off.  
Sora shuddered a bit.  
"Tight security eh? No wonder none of the other suitors ever had a chance."replied Sora gravely.  
Riku wasn't paying much attention to him though. He was to busy staring at a portrait of the princess upon the wall.  
Sora waved a hand in front of his eyes but he didn't even blink.  
"Oh well guess I get first picks on beds."he replied.  
Sora walked into the room. Why it was ten times bigger than anything him or Riku had ever lived in. The whole room was white.... Not really Sora's choice of color.  
There were lots of angels printed on the walls to. Sora lied down on one bed. It was the softest thing his skin had ever touched. On the ceiling was a huge mural painted of an angel. He stared up at it for a few moments then he felt his eyes begin to close and he drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Gentle Kisses

~*~Gentle Kisses~*~  
Riku really didn't really give any thought to the rules and regulations the guard had laid down. After a few good minuets of studying the painting and getting Sora out of his way. He thought he'd go to make a little visit with the princess.  
He quickly changed his clothing and walked down the forbidden hallway.  
The king and Queen had went to bed and that gave Riku the perfect chance to see Kairi.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kairi sat in her chair in front of her mirror as she brushed her long red hair. She had on a pink silk night gown and was about to turn in when she seen in the reflection of her mirror the figure of Riku dressed in his black leather fighting clothes.  
Kairi quickly spun around.  
"Wha-What are you doing here!?This room is off limits so get out!"she yelled.  
Riku smirked at this and gently closed the door walking in looking at all the angels painted on her walls and the pinkish setting of her room.  
"I said get out!"she demanded but Riku ignored this and only smiled and asked the simple question.  
"Do you like angels?" he asked as he softly looked at her with soft aqua eyes.  
"Why yes I do and why is it of any importance to you!?"she stammered.   
She looked at him coldly.  
"Because you remind me of the angels I've seen."he replied.  
"You've seen angels?"she asked a bit puzzled.  
"Why yes millions of them....."he replied gently gazing at her.  
"Were?"she asked a bit curiously.  
"I see angels."he replied.  
"How do you see angels?"she asked puzzled.  
"It's just a gift I have...."he replied.  
"Do you see any right now?"she asked looking at him.  
"Yes."he replied.  
"Were?"she asked a bit puzzled.  
"There's one standing right in front of me."he replied and gently approached her and before she could object he had cupped his hands around her chin and their lips met.   
Her heart almost beat out of her chest. His kiss was so gentle and heartfelt. He seemed so gentle and caring. His silver locks gently brushed her neck witch made her shudder a bit and before she knew it the kiss had ended.  
He gazed at her softly with his deep aqua eyes and tilted her chin up so she met his eyes with her blue ones.  
His eyes were so gentle and caring like no other she'd ever gazed into before and he simply replied.  
"Princess I'm going to fall in love with you....."was his only reply.  
He gave a gentle smile and before she could say anything he was gone.  
She touched her lips....A blush forming on her cheeks.  
He had actually kissed her! It had so much meaning to.  
She gently turned off the little lamp that sat by her bedside and she fell asleep dreaming of angels.... 


	4. Bitter Sweet Jealousy

~*~Bitter Sweet Jealousy~*~  
Sora opened his drowsy blue eyes and his vision was made clear as the mural of the angel was up above him. It felt early to him but it was currently 10:00 Am. Sora looked over at the empty unmade bed. Riku by the looks of it had already gotten up. Riku was a light sleeper unlike Sora who could sleep through an earthquake.   
Sora quickly dressed himself and walked down the halls to the dining hall. There sat Riku and Princess Kairi along with the king and Queen and a few other unfamiliar faces.  
"And I said I shall slay thee dragon!"replied Riku laughing.  
Sora then walked in. Riku smiled at him.  
"Come join us!"said Riku.  
Riku was acting a bit strange. He was never this happy or enthusiastic about anything this much.  
Princess Kairi seemed to have been enjoying herself because she was sitting by Riku with a sweet warmness in her eyes that he'd never seen before. Then Sora seen it. There was a difference in them both ,but then Sora noticed the princess look at him like 'Oh you're the boy who threw up at the dinner table.' witch made him shudder. Maybe he was wasting his time here.... Riku seemed to be having a better chance than him. Maybe something had happened the night before. Sora's eyes turned cold as he thought of this.....   
"Riku we need to talk...."he said in a cold tone of voice.  
Riku blinked at his friend and gave everyone a smile.  
"I'll be back in just a second."he replied.  
"What is it Sora!?Can't you see I was in the middle of something!?"he stammered as they talked in a low tone in the main corridor.  
Sora shoved Riku into the wall.  
"Yes I do! What the heck did you do last night Riku!? Did you do something forbidden!?"he questioned.  
"You mean like indulge myself in a simple act of pleasure with the princess?"he asked sarcastically.  
"Did you sleep with her!?"yelled Sora.  
"What if I did? Why do you care?"he asked.  
Riku was making fun and games of this but Sora wasn't.  
Suddenly Sora found himself bawling his hand into a fist and knocking him in the nose.  
Riku fell to the ground holding his nose and blood spilled from it.  
He winced.  
He then looked at himself. Why had he done that? What had made him do that? Sora thought shamefully.   
"Riku I-"but before Sora could say anything there stood a shocked Princess Kairi.  
"Oh Riku!"she said as she ran to his side.  
Kairi then looked up at Sora in shock and glared at him coldly. She glared at him so coldly he thought her glares would break through his soul.  
"I-I-"he replied not knowing what else to say.  
So he said nothing he just ran off to some were but from were he was. He ran to a nearby bathroom and closed the door and locked it sinking down against the wall he placed his hands over his eyes and replayed over and over again in his mind what had just taken place....What he'd done to his best friend who had always stuck by him through and through and saved his hide so many times it wasn't even funny.... Riku was the real hero.....He was just a mere standby.....but Riku had never took all of the credit or thought of himself.....He at times made sure Sora got all the glory and fame.....  
Riku truly did deserve Kairi..... ,and Sora thought he'd better not try to interfere with his friends happiness..... Riku needed to be happy.....His life had always been hard and he deserved a break........Sora didn't know if Riku would ever forgive him but tonight he was leaving and no one was stopping him from doing it either..... 


	5. Sora gets a Second Chance

~*~ Sora Gets A Second Chance~*~  
Sora thought he'd feel asleep in that tiny bathroom. He woke up when he realized the halls were silent. Sora thought to himself maybe he could slip out of the bathroom unnoticed and leave the palace without saying anything then suddenly he heard a loud scream... The voice sounded familiar as his ears perked up. It was the princess and she was in trouble! Sora burst out of the bathroom and ran to were the scream was heard. It was coming from the bathroom down the main hallway...The forbidden one a guest was not aloud to wander upon but Sora didn't hear or see anyone so he ran down it toward the main bathroom. He held his hands over his eyes and burst through the door. There was Princess Kairi lying in the bathtub with an attempted towel over her holding her side. She must have slipped when she was trying to get out.  
She looked helplessly at Sora. He really wasn't to keen or comfortable about touching her in a situation like this but he knew she was in pain  
"I'm so sorry Princess please don't hurt me for this...."he said as he walked over to her and gently lifted her out of the slippery bathtub.  
She was shivering and was all wet. Sora gently without looking tucked the towel over her .He didn't want to leave her here but what could he do?  
"Th-Thank you..."she replied clenching her side.  
"You aren't mad?"he asked as he gently glimpsed at her.  
"No you saved me I could've been trapped in there for hours!" she blushed as she remembered their situation.  
Sora blushed to holding her gently.  
"I'll go get a maid to help you..."he replied cautiously.   
"One more thing I'm really sorry about what I done earlier I dunno what got into me..."he replied.   
"It's ok his nose wasn't broken but he's a bit noshes and tired." she replied.  
"Was he mad?" he asked gently looking into her eyes.  
"No......He said he didn't blame you..."she replied.  
Sora's ears perked up at this.  
Kairi gently kissed his cheek.  
He blushed.  
"That's for helping me out......"she replied with a smile. Sora nodded.  
Sora looked around for a place to lay her.  
He gently laid her down on a couch like object and tucked a robe around her shivering body. She winced a bit. He was leaning over her enough for their lips to meet and they fell into a deep kiss. Sora felt his whole body turn to jelly. The kiss was the most wonderful thing that He'd ever experienced. Then Kairi looked up at him gently and placed her finger to his lips when they were through.  
"You forget about the maid?"she asked with a sarcastic smile.  
"No I-I was getting to that!"he stammered and blushed.  
She smirked and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again but though this time it was more passionate and heartfelt.  
Sora then broke it off.  
"I'll be right bac-k..."he said nervously.   
"You do that..."she smiled. He walked out of the bathroom quietly hoping no one had seen him. Now he started to feel even worse for Riku's sake but also good because it seemed as if he was now one step ahead of him.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kairi didn't know what she had just done.... She thought she was falling for Riku but in reality she was falling for them both and didn't know if a months time she could make a decision upon whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He had saved her but in a thought she kind've wished it was Riku who had saved her because now things were getting harder and more and more complicated by the second...... 


	6. A Friendship Unbroken

~*~ An Unbreakable Friendship~*~  
Princess Kairi was ok just for the fact she had pulled a few muscles. Sora was relieved. She had been put to bed and might be back on her feet in a day or two. Kairi had plainly told the maid to respect her wishes by not telling her mother or father or anyone of that matter what had happened.   
Sora knew now he must go and see Riku and apologize for his wrong doing. Riku was lying on the bed asleep when Sora walked in and shut the door but Riku's eyes had opened and he gave Sora a small smile.  
"Hey you ok?"asked Sora to Riku feeling bad for what He'd done.  
"Yeah I'll be fine."he replied.  
"I'm really sorry that I done that I guess I got a bit jealous...."replied Sora looking away a bit.  
"Your forgiven...."was Riku's only reply as he stared up at the ceiling at the angel mural his black leather fingerless gloves laced through each other.   
"You know Sora.... Nothing happened between me and the Princess.... I was being a real jerk back there and I'm the one who should be sorry..."he replied.  
Sora's eyes widened.... There was Riku trying to be the one who was sorry which made Sora mad at times as how he always took the blame for everything.  
"Well I did kiss her goodnight which was all."he replied.  
Sora felt his heart fall to the floor and he felt ashamed at what he and the princess had done. He hated keeping things from Riku but he didn't know how in the world he could tell him of something like this.... He might get the wrong ideas.....  
Sora from then on decided that it was best if they kept the things that went on in the palace to themselves.... If not it might result in an unruly round of gossip.   
I mean he deserved a chance with the princess to didn't he? In a way he felt he did and in another way he felt he should just sink beneath the earth and rot. That was just the thing with Riku no matter how bad of a thing you'd done he would always forgive you ,but in this case their friendship might be ruined forever in the end.....  
Riku looked his comrade in the eye.  
"You deserve her just as much as I do..."replied Riku.  
"I promise you in the end whatever may happen at the end of this months time.... Nothing will change our friendship at all.....It will be the same as it's been for the past fifteen years..."he replied.  
Sora's heart hurt a bit... He knew that no matter what happened that their friendship would always be the same..... Riku would never let anything change that ,and that thought had crossed his mind that it might be ruined forever. Riku had always been true to his word no matter what and in the end Riku could easily give up the princess and let her be with him for his happiness.   
That was what Riku had done.....He acted as if that was his main purpose in life to make others happy... He never focused on his own happiness.....He said it didn't matter to him if he were ever happy or not.....The happiness of others was more important to him than anything.....  
Sora felt bad for thinking such thoughts..... Maybe he should just step back and let Riku have something wonderful and good finally come into his life..... Riku had done so much for him and maybe this was the one thing that would make Riku happy.... He was tired of always thinking of himself now he really knew how Riku felt and how much he longed for the love of the princess.  
"Yeah Riku it will never change..."he said with a bit of a smile and gave him a high five. 


	7. A Promised Visit

~*~ A Promised Visit~*~

  
  


Sora had promised Kairi earlier that he'd come and check up on her. She wanted to see him again and talk to him about things. Sora walked down the main hallway late that night. Riku had fallen asleep so this gave enough time to go see the princess without being noticed or followed. Sora tiptoed quietly down the forbidden hallway. He noticed two guards who were snoozing away. One was mumbling something in his sleep but Sora ignored this and continued on. Sora quietly neared Kairi's room and gently opened the door. The room was dimly lit and all was quiet. He gently shut the door. Kairi sat up on her bed. She smiled at him warmly as he entered which sent shivers up his spine. She patted the spot beside her and Sora quickly took the offer and gently sat down on her bed.

  
  


"Hey."he replied giving her a gentle smile.

  
  


"Hey."she replied in her sweet siren angelic voice.

  
  


"So what did you want to talk about?"he asked her curiously lacing his fingers through each other.

  
  


"Well...."she replied.

  
  


"I've been thinking..... You know you and Riku are the only suitors I've took much interest in or whom have appealed to my taste."she replied.

  
  


Sora gave a little smile.

  
  


"It's going to be very hard for me to decide.....I figured that I would like only one of you but it turns out that I like you both very much."she replied.

  
  


"I feel really bad though..... I mean I feel like I'm depriving both of you of your heart....Which in a way I am."she replied.

  
  


"I don't want either of you to get your hearts broken."she replied.

  
  


Sora gazed at her gently.

  
  


"You know.....I've never fell in love before....You're the first woman I've ever had feelings for."he replied.

  
  


"Riku was always the one with all the charm. He is a true lady's man."he said with a bit of a laugh.

  
  


Kairi gave a small smile.

  
  


"Well don't get mad if I give one of you more attention than the other..."she replied.

  
  


"Father has said he was going to make a schedule and a plan for each of you to get to do things with me. Like one day would be your day and the other Riku's. So I could get to know you both a lot better."she replied.

  
  


Sora listened intently to this.

  
  


"Father also says I can do what I please that I am old and womanly enough to do what I want ."she replied.

  
  


She curled a smile which made Sora kind of guess on what she was getting at.

  
  


"But don't worry only one of you will get that chance."she said with a bit of laugh.

  
  


Sora's cheeks turned red as he sighed in relief. He wasn't ready for a serious relationship and he wasn't sure if she was either.....

  
  


She gently gazed at him and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

  
  


"You better go....The guards come and check about this time and I don't want you getting in any trouble."she replied.

  
  


Sora smiled and returned the kiss.

  
  


"Night."she replied.

  
  


"Night."Sora said as he creeped out of the room and the last sight he saw was her sweet angelic face. 

  
  


He would never forget a face like that as long as he was to live on the Earth.

  
  


When he made it back to his room Riku was still asleep and made no notion of waking up for a while. When Sora had knocked him out he must've knocked him out.

Sora quietly went to bed. The last thing he seen was the large angel mural that reminded him so much of Kairi....He fell asleep but not once did he take his eyes from

it.

  
  
  
  



	8. A Secret Rivalry

~*~ A Secret Rivalry~*~ 

  
  


Sora awoke bright and early that morning way before dawn. He had surprised himself by doing this because he was usually the kind of guy who'd sleep late.

The grandfather clock read 5:30 Am. He looked over at Riku's bed to see that he was still sound asleep but would be getting up soon. Sora then took advantage of the bathroom and readied himself for the new day. He dressed and took care of his other necessities. When he was done the clock read 6:00 Am. He knew everyone would still be sound asleep at this time because no one usually awoke until 7:00 at the most except for the cook and a few maids and of course the guards. He lied down on his bed not realizing he was still a bit tired and he slowly drifted off again. He woke up when he heard the clock chiming. He jerked up and looked over at it to see it was 9:00 Am! He looked over at Riku's bed. It was neatly made and some clothes were neatly folded and were lying on top of it. Sora quickly redid his hair and walked towards the dining hall were he was welcomed by the sweet aromas of breakfast.

Princess Kairi however was not present that morning for since she was still bed ridden her breakfast was brought to her however there sat Riku in his seat chatting away with the king.

  
  


He greeted Sora with a smile He patted the seat beside him which Sora accepted his offer and sat down beside him.

  
  


"Well hello boy....It's good of you to join us I was just discussing some matters here with Riku about my daughter."replied the King.

  
  


"I think it'd be best if I each set up times of the day you could spend with my daughter doing whatever she wants."replied the king.

  
  


"Yes we were just discussing this... We each get six hours of leisure time with her."replied Riku with a bit of a smile.

  
  


"Plus since my daughter likes you so much if you'd like it I could extend your time here in the palace."replied the King.

  
  


Riku looked at Sora as if he was in favor of the whole thing.

  
  


"Ok we'll extend our time here to three months and no more."replied Riku.

  
  


To Sora it seemed as if Riku was pushing his luck a bit like he really didn't want the time to be extended and just wanted to rush into something he didn't rush into.

  
  


"Alright three months it is."replied the king.

  
  


Sora fidgeted in his seat a bit and eyed Riku then he was caught off guard when the kung replied.

  
  


"Well are you ok with the matter?"he said as he directed his full attention towards Sora.

  
  


"Why yes it's ok with me."he replied.

  
  


He wanted to spend all the time he could with Princess Kairi. To get to see her pretty face and to get to know her a little bit better each day was rewarding enough to him.

  
  


But it seemed that Riku had something going on within his mind that might throw him completely off guard. There was a different look and gleam in his eyes now that shook Sora up a bit. He knew that his friend might turn into his rival in the months that followed and he knew that meant he was going to have to be on his feet and on the lookout 24/7. 

  
  


Riku took a sip of his water his hand grasped around the cool glass and he took a sip from it slamming it down on the table which caused the ice in it to rattle and the clear substance to run down the side.

  
  


"Well I best be going I have some matters to attend to with one of the guards."replied the king. He got up and exited the dining hall leaving Sora and Riku to themselves.

  
  


"Well Sora you have fun last night?"smirked Riku as he looked at him.

  
  


Sora blushed a bit. Did he know all along what he'd done? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Riku was not one to be stupid he seemed to always find out everything Sora did.

  
  


"What do you mean?"asked Sora acting in a casual calm manner trying to hide his embarrassed expression.

  
  


"I mean the little visit you had with the princess the other night."replied Riku gazing at him still grasping his glass.

  
  


"What visit?"lied Sora.

  
  


"You know what I mean the one about 11:00 PM."replied Riku.

  
  


"You think I don't know what you've been up to?"replied Riku.

  
  


"I know everything about you and everything that you've done."replied Riku.

  
  


It was true no matter what he tried to do secretly Riku always found out about it ,and it drove him insane at times trying to figure out how he managed to do it.

  
  


"Look we just talked."replied Sora feeling very nervous now.

  
  


"Oh I know.....Just don't let me catch you doing anything wrong or anything you'll regret."he said with a smirk.

  
  


"I'm watching you..."he said in a manner that freaked Sora out a bit. He then left the table. His black leather boots clacking against the marble floor softly as he walked away his silver bangs swishing in the air and his sword clacking against his side.

  
  


Sora was relieved that he left.... He knew from now on things would no longer be the same between them. It was every man for himself and he knew he'd have to watch out what he did and be very careful and secretive or he might do something he'd regret and get in much trouble for it. It seemed as if there friendship was turning into a rivalry that could only be won by one man..... 


	9. Keys to my Heart

OOC: Ok everyone thanks for reviewing! I know there's been a lot of Sora and Kairi and not as much Riku and Kairi. Well this chapters just based on Riku and Kairi. No Sora!lol anyway I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~ Keys to my Heart ~*~  
  
It was about noon- time now as Riku walked down the deserted halls. Everyone had gone to lunch, which gave Riku the perfect time to visit Kairi. That's what he'd wanted to do for two whole days, but couldn't because Sora had popped him one and it could've broken his nose. Riku stared at all the amazing murals and paintings of angels. They had to have been done by some of the greatest artists in the world because no one could describe the detail and brilliance of them. Riku felt a great peace here and he knew God himself must dwell in this very palace. A silver lock of hair fell in his face and he quickly pushed it back. As a child a very wise priest of God had once told him that he'd had a vision and that God would grant him the gift of seeing angels. Shortly after that he'd started to see these heavenly beings. He always used to think of that stuff just a myth but not anymore it was his reality. That's why he'd always been brave because there'd always been angels that fought along side him. He didn't know why he could see angels and others couldn't. It was just like he had a world that only he could enter into... Him and the angels. He was apart of their world in a way. He had what every mortal man wanted and strived for...He was not afraid to die because he knew the angels would take care of him until it was his time to leave his mortal life behind him and to gain another that was everlasting. He then neared Kairi's room. When he entered she was asleep breathing peacefully. She might as well had been an angel herself. She was the most beautiful creature Riku had ever laid his eyes upon. He gently shut the door, which made a little creak, which quickly awoke her, and she sat up rubbing her drowsy eyes and replied in fear.  
  
"Who's there!?" she demanded  
  
"Do not worry princess tis only me Riku." he replied.  
  
"Oh." replied Princess Kairi.  
  
"Come sit down." replied Kairi as she patted an empty spot on her bed gently beckoning Riku to sit.  
  
Riku took the offer and bowed politely before sitting down. Her blue eyes immediately met his beautiful angelic aqua eyes. Those eyes pierced through her very soul. When she gazed into those eyes the only person that really mattered to her was Riku and she'd forget all about Sora for a few moments but then she'd snap back into reality and remember everything that had taken place in just a few days. It'd been only three short days and already she was falling in love with two men. She knew she'd have to break ones heart to gain ones love and she didn't know if she could ever break Riku's heart. His very presence made her fall into his world and feel a strong sense of security and love. A love like no other she'd ever felt in her life. A stronger love than her parents had for her or that of any friend she'd ever had. It was the love a man had for only one woman. It was an unbreakable love and it was hers... The only thing she had to do was reach out for it and then it'd be hers and hers alone but then there was only one thing stopping her from reaching out and it was Sora... She then remembered she'd kissed him and not Riku. Why was that? Why did she care so much about him? More than maybe Riku... She was jealous of their love... She wanted all of it. All for herself. Then she heard a familiar voice calling out to her pulling her out of her little world.  
  
"Kairi?Kairi?"it called out.  
  
Then she snapped back into reality it was Riku.  
  
" You ok?" he asked gently gazing into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.  
  
He gazed at her so softly she thought she'd melt.  
  
Suddenly he gently felt himself coming closer to her and he felt himself touching her soft warm lips. The kiss was unexpected which gave Kairi a bit of an unknown sensation she'd never felt before. He pulled her close to him gently kissing her every kiss better than the last. Then he started to gently kiss her neck that made her moan slightly as she felt him come closer. He started to leave her neck and then she felt him begin to kiss her chest then her stomach. Suddenly she snapped back into reality as she realized just what this was leading to. The only thing that ruined her perfect moment was the image of Sora enter her mind then she didn't know what happened.  
  
"Riku just stop it...,"she said as she replied a bit coldly to him not meaning to.  
  
He gazed up at her gently pulling away from her.  
  
He gazed at her with those big aqua orbs of his full of heart shamefulness and saddness.   
  
"I'm Sorry." Was his only reply as he walked off and said nothing else but left her room and slammed the door.  
  
She felt tears start to stream down her cheeks and she buried her face into her pillow and cried. 


	10. When your heart opens up to love let it ...

OCC.: Well everyone You seen what happened. Riku went a little to far. Now he's hurt and so is Kairi. Well were back to Sora/Kairi once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!

~*~When Your Heart Opens up to Love let it go ~*~

  
  


Sora walked down the hallway and he listened intently as he heard a low tone of sobs coming from Kairi's room. He gently crept towards her room and opened her door gently then shut it and found her crying into her pillow. Sora felt a sudden rush of worry wash over him as he walked towards her. She pulled her face from the pillow. Her eyes were red from crying and she replied coldly.

  
  


"Just go away Riku!"she yelled.

  
  


Sora walked towards her.

  
  


"It's me Sora."he replied softly.

  
  


Kairi blinked her tear filled eyes feeling ashamed of herself yet again.

  
  


Sora immediately rushed to her aid and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her holding her close letting her cry into his chest as he stroked her long red hair.

  
  


He smelled nice to her. He smelled of new leather and with a mixture of vanilla fragrance. He was so warm...His touch so gentle which made her fall even more in love with him. He then gently gazed at her with gentle caring blue eyes full of so much love for her.

  
  


"You ok?"he asked in a gentle tone of voice.

  
  


"Yeah I'm fine..."she added not wanting to tell him what had happened between her and Riku earlier afraid it could result into a replay of the day before except he might hurt him even worse this time.

  
  


She still loved Riku but she was afraid of the new feelings she had developed for Sora to.

  
  


He gently wiped her remaining tears away which made her shudder because his touch was so gentle and sweet that she could feel and even sense the strong love he had developed for her in only a few days. He pulled her close to him lying there with her stroking her cheek and neck and giving her a kiss here and there to calm her down.

  
  


In reality when she was with them both she forgot all about the other for a few moments but it was different.... With Riku she still seen the face Sora which made her stop doing what she was about to do. When she was with Sora it was like Riku wasn't even there.

  
  


She looked at him gently. 

  
  


"Father said that you had extended your time."replied Kairi to Sora.

  
  


"Yeah three months."he replied gazing at her softly.

  
  


"That's good now I'll have more time to choose..."she said.

  
  


"Mmmmmhmm."replied Sora as he gently pulled her in for a kiss.

  
  


She closed her eyes as she fell into the kiss. She could feel his warm breathe hitting her neck which made her shudder. It was the kind of breathe you'd want to be able to feel every single night. She then felt him on top of her. His body warmth was so wonderful to her skin. His breathes had become more shallow this time as he'd kissed her. He gently pressed into her as he gently kissed her neck softly. She totally almost forgot about that little incident that had happened with Riku earlier. She felt him slowly and gently run his hands down the sides of her body. She rubbed his back gently as she enjoyed each gentle kiss he gave her. She could hear the sound of his heart beat getting louder and then he broke off the kiss as he gently looked at her.

  
  


"Do you want to stop?"he asked.

  
  


Then she knew he really loved her when he considered her feelings before his own.

  
  


"Yes we better I don't want to do again we might regret later on."she replied feeling a bit embarrassed and ashamed that she'd let Sora go this far with her and not Riku... ,but she couldn't feel that way for long because he had so much love to give her that it was hard to feel ashamed. 

  
  


Sora nodded and gently laid down beside her holding her close and gently rubbing her back giving her soothing kisses on her neck, cheeks, and lips.

  
  


"Sora can you stay here a while longer?"asked Kairi.

  
  


"As long as you wish dear Princess."he replied.

  
  


She felt her heart pace slow down as she felt herself fall into the arms of slumber. The last image she saw before she drifted off was his handsome angelic face and his gentle blue eyes ,and that was enough to soothe the pain of her heart.


	11. My Battered Heart

OOC: Alright I'm sorry about the Riku/Kairi thing here! You all probably think it's over for those two but that's were your wrong. After the next couple chapters there will be a major event that happens that draws Riku and Kairi closer. I'm not going to tell you who she will end up with. You may be surprised in the end because this story has many twists as you can already tell. Please keep reviewing and tell me how you like this chapter. It's just basically what Riku's feeling right now and this chapter contains no Sora/Kairi moments either. It's just Riku.

  
  


~*~My Battered Heart~*~

  
  


It was almost night-time and soon everyone would be turning in. The palace lights were now dimmed and low-toned whispers could be heard throughout the castle. Everyone was inside except for a few guards and Riku... Riku had climbed on the castle roof now and he laid there gazing up at the sky and replaying all the things that had happened that previous afternoon within his mind. Why had caused him to do that? He had almost done something beyond belief... He loved Kairi with all his heart just by knowing her for only a few short days. Would what had happened slim their chances of being together. Would Kairi consider him as a bad apple now? No better than the past suitors. Maybe he was a bad apple after all. Maybe he was lusting after something he was not even worthy of holding or cherishing.

  
  


Suddenly the wind blew silver locks of hair into his face. He quickly brushed them away gazing up at the now star filled sky. It was a cloudless night and the moon was full and bright as it showered its beauty upon the earth. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he remembered back to his past...

  
  


:::Flash Back::: 

  
  


"Mommy daddy were are you!?" asked a small silver-haired boy of six as he reached through the smoke looking for the faces of his parents.

  
  


He coughed and was almost was hit by the fall of a piece of burning wood from the ceiling.

  
  


He jumped back and coughed as his pleading eyes searched through the smoke.

  
  


Suddenly he felt his body collapse onto the floor from to much smoke inhalation.

  
  


His vision became blurry as he seen the orange flames dancing around him. Suddenly he heard a voice.

  
  


"I found him get him out!" yelled a voice of a villager. Soon he felt himself being gently lifted and brought out of the house into the cool crisp night air.

  
  


"Were are my parents!?" he later questioned after he had woken up.

  
  


A woman finally told him.

  
  


"There gone they died in the fire but you made it."she replied.

  
  


The boy felt himself fall to the floor and he sobbed hard his little body trembling as the words cut through him like a knife.

  
  


:::End of Flashback:::

  
  


Riku jolted up sweating. The word "Death" rung in his mind. That had been what he had remembered. His house had caught fire and he was the only one who had survived. His parents had died in their sleep and he had woken up by the smell of smoke and wandered through the house trying to warn his parents but he had failed to save them and forever more it was his own fault.

  
  


He placed his head in his hands. Why had life been so cruel to him? Why had he had to grow up in that orphanage for seven years lonely and the only thing he had longed for his whole life was to be loved by someone anyone for that matter... He sighed and gazed up at the stars tracing his eyes across the raven sky and counting random stars. He then laid back down placing his hands behind his head gazing up at them all. Was his parents up there somewhere resenting him for what he had done? He didn't know but this feeling had haunted him ever since that tragic day... The only thing that ever taken his mind off his pain was that of fighting... He had slain so many beasts that it was just like daily breathing. When he killed something evil and a threat to mankind it released some of his pain... Now he had found Kairi. She took his mind off his pain completely and gave him something greater... Had he ruined that chance? Could she forgive him and love him to? Or was it to late for him? Now he had finally found a permanent cure for all his pain and suffering and it was that of loving Kairi. Killing and protecting didn't cure pain... It was a temporary source of peace. If he could only have Kairi his heart could be healed of his pain and prosperity... Could he want and crave something so sweet and forbidden to him that he could kill for it? He had never taken a human life before. It was way out of his league. He only wanted to protect not harm... Would he be able to keep that oath forever or would it take getting rid of Sora to fulfill his heavenly desires? He quickly pushed this thought from his head and sighed. His mind was lusting again. He didn't want to lust after Kairi but mind wouldn't let him stop. His heart had been battered and shook up so badly through the years he didn't think all the pain could ever be drained from it and that it could be restored to its original form. He sighed and closed his eyes welcoming the burden of restless sleep...

  
  
  
  


~*~

Yeah I know it's short and not written very well. Please review and don't be afraid to flame either! 


	12. Watching you Breathe

OOC: Yeah were back to S/K no Riku in this chapter I'm afraid but Kairi and Sora let their emotions get away with them in this chapter and Kairi gets caught up in a mess she wishes she wasn't in after it happens. Please Review!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kairi awoke snuggling into the warm still body next to her. Sora had kept his promise. He hadn't left her or taken his arms from around her for a matter of fact. She looked at him with her gentle blue eyes playing upon his manly features. She watched him as he slept as he took in small gulps of air and she imagined being close to that gentle sweet feeling hitting her neck every night. His breath was warm and so was he. She then began to study his face a bit. He had the most beautiful flawless complection she'd ever seen in her life. Except for the fact there was a strange scar on his left cheek. It was very oddly shaped. Was it from a battle possibly? Could a great have slashed his cheek with its claws. Whatever it had been it made her curiosity wonder. She then remembered that Riku had many scars. His hands cheeks arms. You name it... but they weren't as large as Sora's was. Some were only small scars which could have been caused by random cuts. She then giggled a bit as she noticed Sora's spiky brown hair was in a matted mess. Sora's nose twitched slightly as he opened his drowsy blue eyes. He gave out a yawn and stretched his arms outward and then his gaze froze on Kairi. He reached out and gently kissed her lips.

  
  


"Hey morning sleepy head." she teased.

  
  


"You look like you've been in a fight in your sleep."she teased.

  
  


He chuckled.

  
  


"You don't look so great yourself princess."he teased with a smirk.

  
  


She then looked in her vanity mirror to notice her red hair to was in a matted mess and she was wearing no makeup at all and there were dark circles under her eyes.

  
  


She jumped up as she tossed the covers on Sora's head.

  
  


Sora was then bombarded by the comforter and he quickly made his way through all the matted mess of sheets.

  
  


"Were do you think your going!?" he said as he grabbed the young woman by the neck of her night dress and she screeched as she was pulled downward with him as they landed on the floor in the mess of sheets. 

  
  


She blushed and giggled as she noticed that she was on top of him. There expressions turned serious as he pulled her downward kissing her under the sea of sheets. Her eyes became wide and expressionless as she blushed madly.

  
  


He grinned and gently held her close to him. She was so close to him she could feel his warm breath hitting her neck and then she felt his hands gently slowly trailing down her body and she then became a very hot pile of jelly at his gentle loving touch.

  
  


The moment was just getting good when Kairi's mother burst in the door looking away.

  
  


"Now Kairi you know that you have slept to late already and you-" she then noticed Sora and Kairi together in the mess of sheets. 

  
  


Kairi then turned very pale and felt a bombardment of humiliation and embarrassment wash over her heavily... She then knew what was coming and she hated to think of what the results of all this would be... 


	13. Parable of the Rose

~*~Parable of the Rose~*~

  
  


"Kairi! I thought we could trust you!" demanded the king.

  
  


"Fa-" she was cut off though by the bickering of the queen.

  
  


"No buts! You almost done something stupid Kairi darling! You almost gave the most important thing that belonged to you away!" said the queen. 

  
  


Kairi then blushed.

  
  


"I think I'm old enough to do what I want!" she yelled back at them in fury.

  
  


"It's my body! Not yours! So leave me alone!" she yelled back at them and stomped off.

  
  


Suddenly they heard a door slam hard then a loud crying noise.

  
  


"Oh I can't do this to her!" said the queen.

  
  


The king then put a hand on his wives shoulder.

  
  


"She done it to herself you've done nothing my dear." he replied.

  
  


Meanwhile Sora was shut up in his room to ashamed to come out. He had shamed the princess and because of that he would probably be asked to leave the palace. Just a few days and he had fell for the beautiful princess that every suitor always had dreamed of having. Had he blown his chances of ever being with her? Would Riku get her after all? No he couldn't let that happen... He had almost taken something from her that only the man who married her deserved... He felt like a low down rat. No he was lower than a rat... He was the dirt under the rats feet... Sora kept lying there mumbling unknown useless phrases to himself and then he heard the door open. 

  
  


There stood Riku with a smirk on his face standing in the door way his back against the wall.

  
  


"So Sora I heard you almost got what you wanted." he replied.

  
  


"You know it's not nice to treat ladies the way you have." he replied.

  
  


"I don't care what one looks like... Ladies are delicate flowers that shouldn't be plucked up by the wrong person... Especially Kairi.... She's a rose and Sora don't you know roses have thorns?" he replied smirking again and walked towards him a bit more.

  
  


"Don't you know that if you try to touch her delicate petals that she'll prick you with her thorns?" he replied.

  
  


"You will never have her! Do you understand me!"replied Sora as he shoved Riku against the wall.

  
  


Riku smirked not one ounce of fear could be found in his eyes... Not one drop of sweat ran from his brow.

  
  


"That's were you're wrong Sora... I already have her..." he replied.

  
  


Then there stood guards that came in and pulled Sora from Riku.

  
  


"She's mine..." he smirked as Sora screamed and struggled to get away from the guards. All he wanted to do was get Riku... They were no longer friends... Sora considered him nothing but an enemy now...

  
  



	14. Lies and a Letter

Suddenly Kairi heard her door open as she continued crying into her pillow. Suddenly she felt a hand gently and lightly run its hands down her back. She then stirred at the feeling of it as her nerves began to tingle and twist within her body as her heart began to beat out of control as she turned over to see the silver haired angel staring into her violet orbs with his teal ever so gently.

"Riku is that you?" she said as she questioned his presence as she wiped away excess tears from her face.

"Shh...Yeah it's me..." he answered back as he gently wiped more tears from her eyes.

"I've got something to give you ,but please don't cry when you read it..." replied Riku with a tenderness in his eyes but inside he was smirking.

Suddenly he pulled a white sealed envelope from his cloak and gently handed it to her.

Her hands began to tremble violently as she ripped open the envelope to find a letter...She pulled it out and then began to read to herself as she let each word sink into her soul...The letter was addressed to her from Sora...

:::Sora's Letter:::

Dear Kairi,

Kairi I know this is going to hurt you deeply when I say this ,but I'm leaving the palace and never coming back...I can't risk being with you anymore in fret of something happening and it never working out...I've decided Riku's the one who deserves you and not me...You deserve to be with someone better than me...I'm not the one for you...Be with Riku, Love Riku, Cheerish him ,be with him ,be happy until death do you part because I just can't love you anymore...I hope you understand why I'm writing this...It's because I want whats best for us Kairi...I've come to a conclusion Riku deserves you and not me...

Love,

Sora

:::End of Sora's Letter:::

Kairi's hands began to tremble as she dropped the letter and tears began to pour down her cheeks as she began to tremble as she sobbed as her body shook violently. Riku gently enveloped her in his arms in a tight embrace and began to stroke her hair.

"Shh...Shh... It will be ok...." replied Riku with caring words and a cold heart... He had written the letter not Sora... Sora would be dead by days end... All it had taken was a little bribing to the guards and a few gold doubloons for the payment...Sora would soon be fish food by days end...He couldn't risk him taking Kairi from him or losing the throne to him...

Riku was power hungry and now he was getting everything he wanted...A beautiful fair maiden, a seat of power as the new king just as soon as he took Kairi as his bride and everything else his heart desired... Sora would never live to see another day and Kairi would never find out the truth because if she did she'd hate him and might even have him put to death...

Kairi's eyes had filled with new tears as she looked blurrily into the silver haired angels eyes... The doors to his soul... He was hiding something but what was it? She couldn't figure it out but the look he gave her gave her an eerie feeling... It was quiet all odd to her Sora telling her how much he cared for her then just leaving without even a goodbye... It was all a puzzle and none of the pieces ever seemed to all fit properly into place... She now wished she'd never told him to stop the night before... Maybe giving him her pleasant flower would've ended all this madness and she could have had his child perhaps... She knew now Sora was whom she wanted to be with not Riku... She fit perfectly into his arms, and his lips just seemed to have been the right shape for hers...Everything about him was perfect... ,but why had it taken this long to figure out? Maybe if she had told him the night before then none of this would have happened but perhaps it had taken his leave for her to figure out how much he had really meant to her... It was to late now... Riku was the one she would have to be with. Suddenly she found Riku gently locking his eyes with her own and then caressing her cheek.

"Forget all about him Kairi... I can love you far more than him... I can give you whatever you want..." he proclaimed as she became lost in his eyes and memorized by his kiss... Things had all began to fall into place as Riku gave her comfort and hope within her bedchamber... The sun had begun to set outside as a grieving Sora wept for his Kairi miles away...

:::Note::: Uhh I had a sudden inspiration for this story... My writers block is gone! Yay!^_^ Anyway's I hope you like this chapter... Then heres the unanswerable questions... Will Sora come back? Will Kairi have to marry Riku? I'm not telling... You'll have to find out in the next chappie! ^_^ :P 


	15. Burning Hatred

Sora was now miles away from the palace in the back of a wagon with shackles on his legs and rope tied around his wrists where he could barley move at all. Riku had done this to him... Just days ago Riku had told them nothing would ever change their friendship... Not even Kairi... Riku was a liar and no telling how many lies he had fed Kairi now about his disappearance. The two guards that had dragged him away from the palace now drove the cart with two sets of horses in the front. A single tarp separated him from the guards. Sora soon felt the dragon claw necklace sticking out of his back pocket... He felt that it was close enough to just cut the rope that knotted his wrists together. He soon fixed himself in the right position to cut the rope. He braced himself as the dragon claw bone dug into the rope and he rubbed it back and forth against it until he felt his arms snap free...It felt so good but he had to be very quiet... Now all he had to do was get rid of these shackles... But how? One of the guards had the key...He soon seen a stone club lying close to him... Maybe he could knock them both out but he would have to very quick ,and agile at this ,or they would probably end up knocking him out instead then he'd really be in for it...So he sat there planning out his escape taking it all in as he breathed in deeply letting all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place until it was formed perfectly together in the most cunning way... 

"Good sir would you please come back here and accompany me for a short time... I have this useless bag of gold that I won't need anymore since you both will be responsible for my departure out of this harsh cruel world... Would you please take this payment for my fate?" replied Sora.

"Got any proof?" asked one of the guards.

Sora tossed a rather large gold nugget in the front of the cart. It landed in the guards lap.

"Give me more gold!" yelled the money hungry guard. He jumped into the back of the cart where Sora was waiting to whack him. He knocked out the guard cold and then went to the front knocking out the other after he had freed himself from those shackles. He pulled the cart to a stop while he pulled both guards close to a nearby cave... He had only hit them hard enough not to quiet bash their skulls but to give them a temporary case of amnesia and after they awoke they'd be running around just like a chicken with it's head cut off. Sora jumped back into the cart and hitched up the horses then drove off...Mid way back to the palace he saw a pedlar selling some battle gear. Sora gave the man the gold nugget from whom he had received a gift from a merchant after he had graciously saved the mans life. Sora soon concealed his identity with a cloak most of the guards wore to conceal himself...Who knows how many people who had sided with Riku...Riku had always been the champion fighter full of so much bravery ,and Sora just the average comrade ,but without Sora Riku would have not gotten out of those tight sticky jams. Just a few days ago Riku had told him nothing would ever change their friendship... Not even Kairi...Now things were different... Sora would battle Riku for his love...Nothing would keep him from her heart... It belonged to him not Riku.

Soon stars drenched the sky... They glittered brightly above Sora. There was a legend that fortold that every person had a star and when they died their star fell from the sky. Probably nothing but a legend but who knew...

~*~

Riku held Kairi in a tight warm embrace as stars glittered above them. He gently stroked her crimson slow of hair. She gave him a fake smile to conceal the deep pain of her breaking heart that ached and wept for her Sora. A gentle breeze blew through her hair. She could never love him ,but it was either marry Riku or else... How could she when she would always find herself going back to those intimate moments her and Sora had shared alone in the comfort of her bedchamber. A flooding river of love flowed through her heart for Sora. Suddenly Riku whispered something into her ear.

" I love you Kairi." he replied looking into her eyes with such a tenderness and softness in his eyes which had begun to break her heart. 

"I love you too." she lied... It didn't matter if she had spoken that simple yet intimate phrase to him over a million times it wouldn't have changed anything. It didn't matter how much love he gave her it would never be able to fill the gap where Sora's love dwelt within the depths of her soul.

~*~

The horses galloped faster as Sora pushed them on. His concealed identity gave him an easy entrance into the palace as the drawbridge was let down he took his horses off to the stables and he nourished their craving with a bale of hay to satisfy their appetites. 

Sora entered the palace keeping his true identity under wraps. Suddenly a guard off duty neared Sora.

"Sir please check on the princess for your nightly rounds..." he replied... This gave Sora the perfect chance...

"Yes sir!" proclaimed Sora as he walked down the hallway as he neared the princesses bedchamber.

He then opened the door to see Riku and Kairi in embrace.

"All is well good sir... Leave me and my fair lady alone for the night and in the morning you may fetch her for the morning." replied Riku.

"All is not well Riku....." replied Sora as he let the cloak drop prepared to fight. Princess Kairi just stood there in pure amazement. 

"Sora!?"she questioned.

"Yes my princess it's me... You've been cheated and lied to... I would never leave thee." he proclaimed.

"Why hello Sora..." replied Riku in battle stance.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he yelled out forgetting Princess Kairi was there.

"You can't kill me off that easily... Prepare yourself Riku..." replied Sora hungry for revenge and prepared to fight Riku with ever ounce of strength burning inside of him as friendship no longer remained in his heart but only an enemy instead... Sora prepared for his bitter sweet revenge...


	16. Duel of Fates

OOC: Well here's the last chapter to "Choice of Heart". I hope you hope this conclusion of my story....

Riku just smirked at Sora.

"Now Sora why do you want to do this!? I'm your old friend...Your old pal...Friends don't hurt each other..." He said with a reply of bewilderment. 

Sora looked at him with fiery emotions of anger and vengeance burning in his eyes.

Princess Kairi just looked very shocked as the words "You've been lied to..." escaped from Sora's lips.

Kairi felt very angered at that moment as she walked up to Riku and tried to swing her fist at his head ,but she was unsuccessful ,because he managed to easily block her.

She kept trying to throw punches at him for trying to kill her one true love ,but Riku getting very annoyed with her picked her up ,and tossed her onto the bed. She hit the headboard ,and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she laid their unconscious 

Sora even more angered by now as hate boiled in his veins at what he managed to do to Kairi took his sword high in the air ready to fight for his beloved ,and to end this evil mans life in the most brutal ,and anguishing way possible.

"What!? You think you can actually win Sora!? Who won all those battles!? Who slew all those monsters? Me... You're nothing ,but a worthless nobody from the lowest parts of the Earth... I only gave you credit to make you look good... ,but in truth you knew it was me ,and not you..." Riku reminded Sora as his sharp words cut through Sora's soul like a two edged sword. 

Sora then reminded himself that Riku was wrong... He was just trying to play with his mind... He was trying to manipulate him in any way possible to get his mind off what he was doing.

Riku then pulled out his sword from his sheath ,and prepared himself for battle.

Sora did the same. 

Riku pursed his lips ,and just smirked...

"You'll pay for all the pain you've caused me ,and her..." Sora replied.

"We'll see..." Riku smirked.

Sora jumped up in the air ,and bounced off the canopy part of Kairi's bed ,and down with his sword out ready to strike Riku at will. Riku was just to quick for him though... He soon dodged out of the way of Sora's attack with great agelic speed. Sora landed on his feet ,and looked around ,but didn't see Riku at all ,but without warning Riku came down slashing Sora's side. He winced in pain as he fell to the ground as blood spilled from his fresh new open wound ,but he managed to quickly gain his strength back from his burning vengeance ,and jumped up as he moved outside onto the balcony. Sora looked around for Riku who had managed to disappear again like an agile fox ready to snatch up it's prey. 

Suddenly Riku struck his again ,but only barely this time on the side of his leg cutting through the gear causing Sora to barely be able to stand. Sora then managed to do something only his anger ,and his will could have ever made him do... He struck Riku hard in the stomach as fresh fluid dripped from his wound and he fell to the ground in a very unstable condition. 

Riku looked up at Sora with huge bright teal eyes as Sora was about to strike him dead ,but then he met Riku's eyes ,and then memories flooded back into existence melting his heart. Memories of how two little boys would go out pretending to slain monsters ,and how they would rob fruit wagons for food ,and never get caught... He then remembered all the times they would fight together while they slew huge undefeatable foes.

Sora threw his sword across the floor as it made a loud clacking noise as it hit a stone wall. Riku just looked at him with sadness in his eyes as Sora began to weep bitterly as tears of salt and blood fell down his cheeks.

"Aren't you going to kill me!?" shouted Riku.

"I- I just can't!" yelled out Sora as new tears began to fall.

Riku looked up at his old friend ,and partner whom he had tried to kill.

"I'm sorry Sora...I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you ,but if you really want to make it up to me...Then let me die...End my pain please...Let princess Kairi know I love her...Take care of her for me ,and love her tenderly ,and sweetly... Give her a love no one has ever given her... Please don't let me live , because if you do... I'll only be bearing more pain that no man should ever have to bear... The kind of pain that a mans best friend is in love with the woman he loved..." he replied as he then winced in pain.

Sora looked at Riku with pain in his eyes as tears dripped from them onto Riku's breast. 

"I'm sorry Riku..."replied Sora sadly.

"Don't be...Just do what I told you..." replied Riku as a smile caressed his lips one last time ,and he took in one last breath as he met death sweetly ,and the angels surrounded him carrying him safely home.

"No please Riku...No..." cried Sora as he lain his head upon Riku's bloody chest calling him back... Soon a gently hand rested upon his shoulder ,and he spun around to see Kairi.

"He loved you Sora... He really did ,and I knew he was sorry for what he did... Very sorry ,and fate caught up with him..." announced Kairi as he wrapped her arms around the man that she loved. Sora looked into her eyes gently as a now light rain began to fall...

" Thank you Kairi ,and I love you..." replied Sora sweetly ,but sadly.

Kairi just smiled.

"I love you to..." she announced in a sweet gentle tone as she looked into the eyes on her beloved ,and tenderly kissed his lips. The rain now turned into a heavy thud as two lovers just held each other as the sky cried tears of sadness ,and of love.

The End 


	17. Epilogue

It was a warm spring day... Moss clung to the gravestones as the sweet smell of flowers filled the mid-morning air. Two quaint figures strolled through the lonely patch of the dead ,and placed fresh roses against a very known grave.

"Sora... It's been so long..." replied Kairi as she managed to bend down ,and smell the beautiful flowers.

"Yes I know... It was 3 years ago today that he left us..." replied Sora quietly as he looked up at the vivid blue sky trying to place the dead mans face within the clouds.

"I miss him ,but I'm glad he's not in anymore pain..." exclaimed Kairi as she got up ,and stood by her beloved. Sora gently embraced Kairi as he looked into her eyes.

"Riku's gone ,and it's all my fault still... I killed him ,and my hands are still stained with his blood..." sighed Sora sadly as he looked at the ground.

Kairi then tilted his chin up towards her on ,and gently rubbed her stomach reminding him of what was to come to pass.... She took his hand ,and placed it to her stomach where his baby rested ,and kicked.

"I've been thinking ,and I think in memory of him we should name it Riku ,and if it's a girl we'll name it Rikku with two K's." replied Kairi as she looked him in the eye.

"I think that would be perfect..." replied Sora nodding in agreement as he laced his fingers through her own. They then walked out of the graveyard his hand in her own as a very happy man was looking down at them with a smile on his face...


	18. A contribute to my reviewers

**********This is a dedication to all my Reviewers. If your name is not mentioned then please forgive me... This is to all my reviewers from "Choice of Heart".**

**brianna- I'm so glad you liked my story! So you thought it was as sweet as chocolate eh?;)**

******Juzlovnsora- To my # 1 reviewer... I think you reviewed my story the most. Thanks for supporting me through this! It means a lot to me! I really love your fic "Tortured Love." It's very good ,and the emotion ,and feeling of it inspire. :) May God bless you throughout your writing career because he certainly has given you a talent so use it!;)**

**annjirika - Nope I'm not dead believe it ,or not! lol! Anyway's can you believe at the beginning of this story I was going to make it Riku/Kairi ,but I changed my mind once the story got started it took a bit of a dive... Anyway's thanks for enjoying my story!**

**AeRiSdOnO- Hey I'm so glad you liked my story so much! Thanks for helping me through this ,and pushing me on ,and giving me a little boost now ,and then. Sometimes my writers block would take over ,and I would really need it. Thanks for all of your support!**

**Saphire Eyes91- Thanks for taking the time to review my story ,and don't worry about the cuss word just tone it down a bit. Many people ask me why my story's contain no cursing. I tell them probably because I despise it. I think many good story's are ruined because of it ,and if I did curse in my story's the rating would be PG-13 ,but I've not ever before ,and I'm not about to anytime soon. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Black-Rose72- Thanks I'm glad you liked it so much!:)**

**Tinánia Legolinde- Aw you're to sweet! It's good to know someone's not ashamed of Jesus! If you like Christian story's you need to read an original piece of mind called "Heaven's Touch" . I also have an incomplete fantasy story there as well! :) **

**OOC: To everyone else who I may have forgotten to mention my apologies in advance. Thank you all so much for helping me complete this story because without each ,and everyone of you's support I don't think I could've done it without you. I guess God just sent you my way... Anjyu **


End file.
